


Milk 'n Cookies

by TwistedVixen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dropping hints, Established Relationship, F/F, First Christmas, Holiday Special, Innuendo, Knotting, Mating, Merry Christmas, Omega Asami Sato, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: All Asami wants for Christmas is a family. Will Santa deliver?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 415





	Milk 'n Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I'm not really partial to celebrating Christmas but this one sure got me in the spirit. So here is a quick holiday one-shot.

# Milk N’ Cookies

Asami hated coming home to an empty mansion. Even after doing so many times following the events of her father’s imprisonment. The feeling was strange at first, having such a big house to herself. Sure, the staff would be around but it wasn’t the same. Asami did pretty much everything to avoid an empty house -long shifts at Future Industries, constantly hosting her friends’ company, and jumping into her place in Team Avatar.

Though, after those adventures it was back to work and back to an empty house. She had no one to greet her and ask her how the day was. No one to share her morning coffee with… Mako and Bolin’s family didn’t stay for long either. Thankfully, after the Avatar’s return, she found herself spending more and more time with Korra.

Asami was elated that Korra, the most perfect alpha, had shared her feelings. So they started dating. And to further manifest Asami’s pinning ideal home-life, Korra moved in permanently. They got married last spring, just when the cherry blossoms had peaked. Asami couldn’t be happier.

Being the mate to the Avatar, however, had come with some confliction. Asami was happy with Korra, thrilled and so very much in love. But her duties to the safety and balance of the world would take her away sometimes, when Asami’s job was too demanding to leave for political showings. Thus leaving an empty house for the CEO to come home to from time to time.

Asami had a really hard time whenever Korra was away.

The first time she tried sleeping in their bed alone made her heartsick enough to burst into tears. She ached with worry over her Korra’s safety and sometimes wondered if she would even come home at all. She knew it was silly to worry, her mate was the most powerful being on the planet. That power, though, came with a lot of attention and a lot of enemies. Korra went through a lot and nearly died more than a handful of times. 

One day, she might not be so lucky… Now, Asami refused to go to bed alone. Instead, the dark-haired omega would down an entire bottle of wine and then pass out over manufacturing reports in the study. 

This time her paperwork was scarce. Her assistant had taken it upon herself to handle all of Asami’s extra filing and even cleared her schedule for the holidays. While the CEO knew she was just making sure her boss had a clear mind to enjoy the season, it left her with dread knowing that she would be coming to an empty house with nothing to occupy her.

Korra was off doing humanitarian work with Tenzin in the South on Christmas Eve no less. This was supposed to be the first winter holidays shared together as mates. Mako and Bolin offered her to come share the holidays with them and their family, but Asami was too depressed to pretend she was happy.

This was the time of the year that she missed her parents the most. Korra was the only family she had right now.

 _Maybe it would be different with a pup._ Asami didn’t really feel like it was wise to have any, at least not any time soon. With her hectic work schedule and Korra’s call to the Avatar, there just wasn’t any room to even think about having kids. 

_But I could make time_ , she thought. She had a great staff at Future Industries, enough to run the company just fine while she was off on a Team Avatar adventure. _Besides, when_ will _it ever be a good time?_

Asami shook her head clear. The Satomobile had been parked in her driveway for a while now with the engine running. She normally didn’t think about these things. _Unless..._ It should be soon now, thinking back on when she last cycled. _Great…_

Tears pricked up at the corners of Asami’s green eyes. _Ugh… I’m just emotional because of the holidays and my hormones and Korra isn’t here!_

With a heavy sigh, she finally summoned enough courage to turn off the car’s ignition and make her way to the front door. The first thing she was going to do was kick off her heels and take a long bath with a bottle of Pinot. The door opened-

_“HO! HO! HO!”_

Asami nearly jumped out of her skin in the entryway. There in the lobby was a tall pine tree, bent to one side with tinsel and lights strung on the branches. 

“Merry Christmas!” Korra shouted in her best ‘santa’ tone with a gleam in her blue eyes. She was all dressed up in a red suit and a faux white beard, bouncing merrily with a shake of a bundle of sleigh bells.

Jingle. Jingle. Jingle.

It took several seconds for Asami’s tired brain to recognize her own mate. Korra was _there_ in their house on Christmas Eve. Her designer bag thumped on the floor. 

“You’re home!” Asami cried and leapt into her alpha’s arms. She sighed with relief and laughter while being spun around with joy. Korra kissed her as soon as her feet touched the ground and all of her inner turmoil vanished. The fluffy beard tickled her face.

“You lied to me!” Asami smacked at the alpha’s arm after pulling back.

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” Korra wrinkled her brow while thumbing the tears spilling down her mate’s cheeks. “You’re crying…”

“I thought you were going to make me spend Christmas alone,” she confessed with a sob, being both happy and angry at the same time. “You know how I get during the holidays.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Asami.” Korra pulled the fake beard down to properly kiss her. Asami moaned and wrapped her arms around her alpha’s neck. After the kiss broke, Korra added, “Honestly, I wasn’t sure if I would have been able to be here tonight. I didn’t want to get your hopes up incase I couldn’t.”

“I’m going to kill you,” she said with no weight and kissed her alpha like she needed it for air. Her chest ballooned with emotion and the feeling turned into arousal when Korra’s tongue slipped into her mouth. It didn’t last, to her disappointment. Korra pulled away with a worried look.

“I just got into town so I didn’t get a chance to get you anything yet,” she confessed. “I’m not even sure what you would like this year. It’s kinda hard to shop for a rich girl...”

“Well, you are here with me, so that’s a great start,” Asami proclaimed dragging her green eyes over her mate’s outfit. “The santa suit is kinda sexy.”

Korra laughed and scratched the back of her neck. “You think so?”

“Mhmm…” Asami grinned and slid her hands up the alpha’s shoulders. “Should I sit on Santa’s lap and give you a few ideas?” 

A faint blush grew on the alpha’s cheeks while digesting that. Korra tended to be a bit shy and awkward when it came to flirting, like she had no idea what to do with herself. And Asami loved how she could make the most powerful being in the world blush and stutter at a wink.

“Oh-okay!” After a nervous chuckle, the Avatar cleared her throat, nodded stiffly and sat on the loveseat in the living room, patting her knee expectantly. “Ho! Ho!” She said in her Santa voice. “Come here, young lady! Have a seat on Santa’s lap!”

Asami giggled and sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth. Her heart was pounding; from nervousness or excitement, she wasn’t certain. Her jacket was peeled off to relieve her growing warmth. Korra’s nostrils flared when she took a seat in her lap. Something hard pressed insistently underneath her thigh, making her breath hitch.

“Is that a lump of coal in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?” Her voice shook a little. It had been a while since they had sex. Korra was gone for two weeks and Asami had to work overtime for the holiday quotas. A month ago, if she can recall.

“Well, Miss Sato.” Santa greeted her with a twinkling gaze. “That depends… Have you been a good girl this year?” Asami couldn’t help but laugh, her nerves settling a bit, and she strung an arm around her mate’s shoulder with her other hand palming the fleece of the santa suit.

“Of course, Santa.” she said with a soft tone, then she adds, “I may have been a _little_ naughty though…”

“Tha-Ah, That’s okay!” Korra stuttered when Asami shifted in her lap. “Tell Santa what you want for Christmas!” This was her moment. Her chance to tell Korra what she really wanted. She suddenly choked on the words, becoming embarrassed. Asami Sato, esteemed elite omega and CEO of Future Industries asking to be bred? Her pride wouldn’t let her voice it directly.

“I want…” she leaned over and pressed her lips to Korra’s blushing ear. She decided on a subtle approach. “Milk.”

“Milk?!” Korra parroted, awashed with confusion. Asami shifted again, rotating so she was fully seated and straddling her mate’s waist. The Avatar gasped when her omega rolled her hips up, fully rocking against the growing stiffness she knew all too well.

“Yes, I want to… _bake_ some cookies,” Asami pressed with a smirk all while unlatching the giant buckle of the thick belt around Korra’s waist.

“C-cookies?!” Korra echoed again, flushing red in the face. 

“Mhmm…” Asami palmed her alpha’s length and earned a low groan to her inner delight. “I’ll bake a whole dozen of cookies for you, but I need _milk_ . You wouldn’t happen to have some in your _sack_ for me would you?”

“ _Spirits_ , Asami!” The dark-haired omega grinned wickedly, feeling more and more confident. Her hand left for just a moment, enough to slip in Korra’s underclothes and wrap around her warm, throbbing cock.

“Well?” Asami moaned with approval to Korra’s subtle thrusting. “Wanna come down my chimney tonight, Santa?” 

Korra shivered at that suggestion then, with a snarl, she grappled the omega’s waist and pushed forward, drawing out a grunt when her back hit the plush rug on the floor. The stupid beard was finally torn off Korra’s face along with all of Asami’s clothing.

When Korra noticed the omega’s skin prickle with bumps to the air, she waved a palm to the fireplace and lit the logs for extra warmth. Asami could tell that Korra wanted to take her time kissing her, but she was already too worked up. She didn’t want to waste anymore time, so she pulled open the fleece jacket and then yanked the suit pants down just enough for the alpha’s length to bounce free.

“Fuck…” Korra cursed against her neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell so good.” She palmed omega’s body here and there, squeezing and cupping with greed. Asami arched up into her, loving how warm she was. How she was hardened with muscle and still soft in places where it counted. 

“So do you,” she replied with a nose in Korra’s hair. She smelled like pine and her usual spicy aroma that sent shivers down Asami’s spine. “You smell like Christmas Morning.” Her alpha’s cock was throbbing in her hand while she stroked her, thick and heavy in its weight. 

“Ah-Asami, w-wait!” Asami’s hand stilled and Korra drew up on her elbows, eyes wide and full of worry. “You aren’t talking about _actual_ cookies are you? Because the grocery store is only open for another hour or so.”

Asami laughed warmly and caressed the side of Korra’s face. “No, I’m not.”

“So you mean- Mmph!” The alpha’s words were cut off with a plant of her mate’s mouth. Asami kissed her deep, slow and grinned when their lips smacked noisily upon departure.

“My heat is coming,” she said with dark, dreamy pools of crystalized green. “Don’t pull out this time. Not ever again.”

Korra groaned at the answer and began to mutter sweet nothings into her mate’s neck. With a careful rustle, she let Asami position the tip. Both moaned in unison when the head of Korra’s cock sank inside the clinging wet warmth of Asami’s entrance ever so slowly. 

The omega whined and gasped as the alpha sank further deeper to the hilt. The head kissing her cervix stilled and grounded with a promise that wasn’t there before. Korra drew back and sank in again, then again, gradually building up a rhythm. “You sure?” she asked with panting breath.

“ _Yes_!” Asami hissed and whimpered, angling her hips so her her alpha can reach deeper. “I’m sure, Korra. Now fuck me, please.”

Korra answered with a deep, painful goan. Her hips slammed into a punishing rhythm, making Asami’s body bounce and slide against the fur rug while crying out in pleasure. Her inner walls squeezed and fluttered around Korra’s pulsing thickness against every strike.

“I love you so much, Asami,” Korra confessed against her neck, mouthing the scar she left there earlier that year. “I’m so lucky.” The omega sobbed and dug her heels in to her alpha’s rolling glutes, trying to keep her as close as possible.

“I love you,” Asami replied, dragging her fingernails down the avatar’s shoulder blades. “Oh, Korra! I love you. Please, fill me up. I want… AH!” Her back arched in orgasm, her walls clamping down strongly. During the wake, she lost all of her inhibitions and surrendered to her primal self. “Oh, Korra! I want you to knot me. _Breed me_.”

“Spirits!” Korra hips stuttered. “Gonna fill you.” The alpha groaned and began to pick up her pace, chasing her own relief. “Fill you up with so much milk. Bake me a whole _bunch of them_ , you hear?”

“Yes, alpha!” Asami cried out with her head thrown back, baring her neck in submission. Her brain turned into mush at the first press of her mate’s swollen knot, thighs shaking in anticipation. It had been a long time since she was properly knotted and the need for it sang through her bones with such a raw epiphany. 

The avatar pushed and rolled and rocked, grunting with frustration. Asami tried her might to angle her hips just right, but it seemed impossible. Korra was large and she wasn’t quite in her heat just yet. She whined in dismay in thinking that her alpha’s knot wasn’t going to fit.

“Hold still.” Korra’s hands pinned her hips down and the pressure against her entrance increased. A cry tore out of the omega’s throat at the growing, persistent stretch. It was only when the alpha latched teeth into her neck did her body yield. The bulbous knot finally sank inside her with a wet, suckling pop. 

All the breath left Asami’s lungs. Her body shook to accommodate her mate’s size, stretched to the brink and stuffed. She was so full. The sensation made her walls clamp and flutter around Korra’s cock and knot like a vice. Korra growled into her throat and thrusted with what little room she had.

Asami came again, brokenly crying and trembling at the force of Korra’s ardor. Her walls squeezed down, begging for her alpha’s seed to fill her. Korra growled around her hold and spilled inside her with milky sprays of come. Each pulse forced the omega’s walls to stretch further, making her lower belly tent and inflate to hold it all.

Being so full of her alpha melted away every shred of anxiety Asami had been harboring. Leaving behind only pleasure and the promise of their bond to be carried on forever, no matter what happened.

She could imagine it now, wrapping up in a fluffy robe and greeting a bundle of excited faces on Christmas morning in the living room. Their pups fighting over presents with Naga barking. Korra would kiss her good morning with a palm on Asami’s swollen belly. That is the holidays she wanted -a full house and a full heart.

“Asami?” Korra called, stealing her omega’s tear-filled gaze from her daydreaming. “Are you okay?”

With a sigh, Asami nuzzled her face into her alpha’s neck, leaving soft kisses. “I miss you so much when you are gone,” she replied. “I worry about you because both of my parents died so suddenly. It haunts me to know that someone I love can be taken away in an instant.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Korra assured. “I’m the Avatar. Try as they might, no one has ever killed the Avatar before.” True that may be, but still. Asami’s instinct to worry about her safety was persistent. But right now she wasn’t worried, not when Korra was right where she needed to be.

“It’s alright,” Asami gave her a watery smile and guided Korra’s hand to palm over the swell of her belly. “I’m going to be too busy raising our pups to worry about that now. You gave me a lot. I feel pregnant already.”

“Really?!” Korra’s face lit up with joy. “We’re gonna have pups! I’m gonna be a sire!” She leaned down and kissed Asami happily, drawing out a giggle from the omega. “This is the best Christmas ever!”

“Just wait until next year. We’ll be spoiling our pups with their first gifts.”

“I’m gonna get them a polar bear dog, EACH!” Korra proclaimed.

“Oh! _No!_ You better not!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Hey I have some naughty fanart for this one, but I'm gonna keep it wrapped up until Christmas. Subscribe to this fic to be notified when its up!
> 
> For other crazy stuff, check out my tumblr @twistyvixy and find some more cool things I'm doing. See ya!


End file.
